Sus 500 años
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Siempre fue tan gloriosa, tan sublime, que negué la verdad aunque siempre estuvo presente entre los nosotros; pero nada evitaba que la realidad nos alcanzó y ella se marcharía de mi lado.


**De nuevo, aparezco con una nueva historia; esta en particular es un one-shot que no fue pensada para Twilight originalmente, es solo una adaptación.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

Sus 500 años.

Estaba nervioso y cansado, durante años supe que este momento llegaría y no quise darle mayor importancia, como si ignorarlo evitara que sucediese; pero el momento había llegado y el terror me abrumaba. Me quede observándola mientras dormía calma, como si nada malo pasase, como si no tuviese miedo mientras que yo estaba aterrado; suplicaba en silencio que el amanecer no llegase a arrebatarme lo que es mió, lo que con tanto sacrificio y placer construí junto a ella.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, fue lo más hermoso e interesante que se pudo haber creado y me enamore automáticamente; hasta por un momento dude que perteneciese a este mundo ya que era tan maravillosa y encantadora para siquiera poder respirar. Aunque estaba reticente al principio ella me aceptó a su lado, enamorándose también de mí, tenemos nuestros hijos que gracias a todos los ángeles son parecidos a ella, tan buenos, tan puros, pero en lo esencial son iguales a mi y eso le dio alivio para que no sufran su mismo destino. Trate de no hacer ruido para no disturbarla, no quería que se entristezca por mí y el maldito reloj seguía moviendo sus manecillas amenazándome con lo inevitable mientras lloraba.

Hacía tres días que Bella nos informo que ya no le quedaba más tiempo, durante meses lo había sospechado, su mirada era melancólica por lo que tendría que dejar, y comenzó a prepararse; le discutí que podíamos hacer algo, que tendría que haber una solución mientras que los niños le rogaban desesperados que no se vaya, que no podía irse ya que era su madre, pero la vida es cruel y el amanecer llegaría en media hora. Nos trato de consolar diciéndonos palabras dulces mas eso no cambiaba el hecho que ella se tendría que alejar de nosotros para siempre.

-¿hace mucho que estás despierto?-me preguntó acomodándose en la cama para que yo pueda admirar su grandiosidad.

-no pude dormir-le admití tapándome el rostro para no verla, dolía demasiado no poder hacer nada. Ella tomo mis manos obligándome a enfrentarla.

-lo siento, Edward…-susurro culpable- ojala te hubiese conocido antes, tendríamos un par de años más – continúe llorando refugiándome en su pecho mientras me acariciaba- pero no me arrepiento de nada, contigo tuve todo lo que pude soñar y más…

-¿regresarás a mí cuando todo esto termine?-se endureció y la mire tratando de encontrar alguna señal de esperanza en sus ojos, aunque ya lo sabía, ella no lo haría.

-amor-me sonrió afligida.- Él me dio este don porque a diferencia de los originarios yo no mordí la manzana-se separó de mí para colocarse enfrente de ventana observando hacia fuera- no tenía motivo para hacerlo en esa época y no me importo existir durante tanto tiempo…-se detuvo dudosa-los niños quisieron llamar ¿no es cierto?

-si, pero desconecte los teléfonos, están con Alice, fue lo mejor- estaba agotado, simplemente era demasiado todo esto.

-si, es mejor que no estén presentes ahora ¿le recordaras cuanto los amo?- se agito ante un futuro sin verlos.

-ellos ya lo saben-le recalque, note como lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, quise acercarme para sostenerla, no quería que me deja, no quería que se vaya pero me señalo que no lo haga; suspire en un intento de contener la ira por esta mísera vida que te da todo y te lo quita como si nada, como si todo lo que tuvimos juntos no fuese nada-¿vas a sufrir?

-no te preocupes, no duele mucho- dirigí mi atención al reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para que salga el sol ¡no! ¡Era muy pronto! ¡Necesitaba más tiempo! ¡Que alguien me de más tiempo! Se dio cuenta de mi desesperación y se me aproximó para besarme suavemente- perdóname por hacerte esto, mis 500 años llegaron y no hay marcha atrás.

-debe haber una salida- le roge para que no me deje, no podía hacerlo, no de esta forma- tienes que resurgir, tienes que volver a mí, te estaré esperando-le grité. Se volvió a colocar al lado de la endemoniada ventana donde a sus pies estaba su nido de especias y hiervas aromáticas; la tumba que estuvo preparando durante tres días.

-no entendía que era el amor…-continuo tranquila- para mí era un sentimiento pasajero y dañino, causo que a Adam y Eva los echaran del Edén, así que jamás quise enamorarme y seguí durante milenios en este mundo contemplando como los seres nacían y morían; mientras que yo cada 500 años moría y renacía continuando el ciclo hasta el final de los tiempos-me sonrío- entonces te conocí y supe que nada iba a ser igual. Te amo con toda mi alma, si morir y no renacer es mi castigo por eso, te puedo afirmar que no me arrepiento ni de un segundo contigo.

-¿Por qué te hace esto? ¿Cómo puede hacerte esto?- ¿Cómo todo puede ser tan injusto? Si la amo tanto, la necesito tanto.

-Él me lo había advertido, este don iba a estar presente en cuanto yo no me enamore-su cuerpo se fue encorvando, plumas salieron por toda su piel mientras que sus brazos se transformaron en alas, adquiriendo toda ella la forma de un ave de color rojo y amarillo, simplemente espléndida-solamente me entristece saber que no podré estar más a tu lado y los niños…

Entonces los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, ella extendió sus alas para ocultarse con estas mientras comenzó a prenderse fuego ante mis ojos y yo impotente, como el simple mortal que soy, me quede quieto mientras que la preciosura que tanto amaba se convertía en cenizas. La Utopía que tuvimos se fue con la llegada de la mañana; mi amor, mi vida, mi esposa siempre fue eterna, perfecta e inalterable, pero tan pronto como ella se enamoro, el magnífico ave fénix se enamoro, todo eso se termino y sus 500 años no regresarían.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


End file.
